


Peter Parker protection posse one-shots

by quxxpn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Happy Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, ironfam, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quxxpn/pseuds/quxxpn
Summary: Hey, all of my one-shots are short unless Im feeling super passionate about something. Don't leave any hate or criticism I don't want it.





	1. Trans Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all of my one-shots are short unless Im feeling super passionate about something. Don't leave any hate or criticism I don't want it.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter said suddenly looking up from his chemistry textbook at his mentor who was working on updates for the iron spider suit.

“Yeah, what’s up kiddo.” The man said not looking up from his work.

“What’s you opinion on LGBTQ rights? Like… um… are you like…um.” Peter began to regret bringing anything up as Tony looked up at him with a perplexed look on his face.

“I think people should be allowed to love whoever their in love with no matter what gender the other person is.”

“Yeah…um…yeah but…um what about like the like..um the other…um y’know.” Peter looked up begging his mentor to understand what he meant. 

“Kid I’m not psychic. Can you explain it to me or…”

“I’m transgender.” Peter said barely above a whisper.

“Pete you need to speak up a little.” Tony said growing concerned as he saw tears pooling in Peter’s eyes.

“I…I’m…um…T.” Peter said stumbling over his words begging for him to understand. Tony just looked absolutely lost.

“Kid what do you mean you’re T.” A look of understanding washed over Tony’s features. “Peter are you Transgender?”

“Yes. Do you hate me?” Peter choked out tears now streaming down his face. Tony quickly got up and walked to kneel down in front of Peter.

“Kid, I could never hate you ever and I don’t care about what gender you are, but I do need you to y’know catch me up on what’s going on inside that head of yours.” Tony said taking Peter’s hands in his.

“I’m a boy, I transitioned in middle school and I don’t really like to talk about before.” Peter whispered barely loud enough for Tony to hear.

“Okay then we won’t talk about it then.” Tony said smiling and standing up. “How does pizza and Star Wars sound?”

“Amazing, Mr. Stark.” Peter said wiping away his tears and grinning up at the man above him.

That night they stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food and when Peter finally swung home Tony begun researching everything he could so he could keep Peter safe and happy.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter overhears something at school and Tony has to make sure his spider-baby is okay

Peter was sitting at his desk in first period.

“Yeah, but I mean so the Vulture what just what flew at Spider-man and what Spider-man just webbed him up?” Flash and his friends sat behind him heatedly discussing Vulture vs Spider-man.

“Yeah on the ferry the vulture kicked his ass and Ironman saved him. Maybe Ironman helped him?”

“No Spider-man doesn’t need help he took my car went off kicked Vulture’s ass and went of to help a kitten out of a tree or something.” Flash said a look of pride on his face as he talked about his hero.

“Alright then man, whatever you say.”

Overhearing that conversation Peter just sat considering how awful he’d done in that fight and how he was unable to defeat Vulture the first time and how Mr. Stark had even told him he wasn’t good enough. Peter just thought about everything he’d been doing wrong for the rest of the day and by the time he was walking home he was miserable.

“Hey, May.” He said walking in to the apartment.

“Hey, sweetheart! Was school good?”

“It was alright.”

“Okay well I’ve got the night shift so I’m heading off now, there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

“Okay, I larb you!” Peter said dropping down on his bed.

“Larb you too.”

Peter heard the door to his apartment close as he curled himself up in the blankets. He considered going out as Spider-man but what could he really do anyway. As he lay there his phone started ringing. Peter sat up and saw the caller ID as Tony Stark. Shocked he fumbled to click the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Hey, underoos!” Tony said cheerfully. “I’m gonna be honest I thought you’d be out spider-manning right now.”

Peter all of a sudden started to tear up.

“Um…yeah well…I don’t know.” Peter bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying.

“Hey, Kiddo you okay?” Tony asked his tone of voice getting softer. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Peter choked out not being able to stop his tears. “It’s just.. I cant actually… y’know…never mind.”

“Hey, Pete, c’mon you can tell me it’s okay.” 

“I just.” Peter sobbed into the phone. “Some people…at school… were talking about the vulture and how Spider-man can’t actually help anyone and I just realised they’re right I can’t do anything on my own…and.” Peter starts sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hey Pete, I’m on my way alright.” Tony said the sound of the ironman armour closing around him.

“No I’m okay…you don’t have to…I’m sorry.”

“Kiddo you have nothing to be sorry about.” Peter can hear the repulsors in the background.

Tony lands on the roof of Peter’s apartment complex and makes his way on to the fire escape steps down to Peter’s window.

“Hey, kid.” Tony says stepping through into Peter’s room.

“I’m sorry.” Peter says still sobbing throwing himself into his mentor’s arms.

“Hey, hey it’s okay I’m here now you’re okay.” Tony pulls Peter down to sit on the bed and tucks him into his side. “Hey I need you to tell me what you’re thinking about bud.”

“I just feel like I always mess everything up.”

“You don’t I promise you kid you’re amazing and so much better than I could ever be.” At that Peter you pulls his mentor even closer. “Hey Pete where’s May?”

“She has the night shift.” Peter chokes out face buried in his mentors shirt.

“Okay how about you come stay with me at the tower tonight?” Peter looks up at his mentor to check he’s being serious.

“Really?”

“Ya I’ll text may and call Happy to pick us up, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter said burying his face in his mentors shirt again.

“I love you so much kid.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything I would love some prompts!


	3. cookies

Bucky stood in the kitchen waiting patiently for his cookies to be done. Once a week he would make batch of cookies and everyone in the house would go mad for one. Spider-man would even show up sometimes. On this particular day however most of the team were out on a mission so he was not expecting anybody to come for his cookies as the only other person in the tower was Tony who still didn’t trust him. So Imagine his surprise when a tiny teenage boy with big brown puppy eyes walked into the kitchen with his headphones in not noticing Bucky sitting on the countertop holding an egg timer.

“No Ned that would be weird.” The boy said opening the fridge. “of course I’m not gonna ask him that!” The kid said looking at the person on the phone mortified. “Ned what do you mean there's someone behind me me and dad are the only people here… Did I call him that out loud.” The kid laughed nervously. ”Ned I think I’d know if someone was behind me.” The kid turned around and screamed dropping his phone.” Oh my god… Mr Barnes Sergeant …Winter soldier…um Mr Sergeant Bucky sir!”

“Hi” Bucky said waving his egg timer at the anxious boy.

“Are you making cookies!” The boy said a look of joy coming to his face. “Not that I know you make cookies and I… definitely have never met you before.”

“Okay.”

“Um I’m gonna like go now.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.” The boy said rushing out grabbing his phone off the floor while tripping over his own feet muttering under his breath. Bucky kept wondering who the boy could have been but he brought the encounter up with Stark all he had gotten was…

‘Ya just stay away from my kid alright.’

So he was pretty sure that the kid was Tony’s kid and he was pretty sure that Tony would definitely not let him wander around the avengers kitchen alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a prompt in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave some prompts in the comments thanks for reading.


End file.
